User talk:Brassica
Job Jar If you have any suggestions for things that need to be cleaned up, looked at, sparked at, or generally minionized, here's the place to list them. No promises about anything (especially deadlines), but I'll see what I can do! Minion-work Good minion. Gooood minion! minion biccies as a reward -- Corgi 02:47, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Scans Daily I don't know if you've seen, but they've set up on one of the LJ clones and created at least one bolt-hole for emergencies. I think they're trying to get their archives saved from LJ (shoulda used LJ Book or something, alas) at this point. When they're not busy crucifying Peter David on burning timbers, that is. -- Corgi 15:44, 19 May 2009 (UTC) : InsaneJournal, right? I skimmed through that really quickly to see if they had managed to restock the archival stuff. (And yes, I would have searched through the archives for the Foglio/Winslow reference. Because that's the type of minion I am. I earn my biccies, I do!) -- Brassica 17:25, 19 May 2009 (UTC) all the link fixes Thank you so much for catching those! --mnenyver 06:55, 20 May 2009 (UTC) : You're welcome. Is there a way to search for underlying URLs? I tried looking for arcanetimes, but was told there were no results. Even google wasn't entirely helpful, since it caught some of the pages but not all. (Which means I think I've caught most of the broken arcanetimes.com links, but I can't guarantee it.) -- Brassica 09:34, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :: I don't know any way to find them. It was a pain when we converted the comic links to use GG_link, the last few took a while to find. I'd love to have command line access to the raw wiki files with the ability to grep the files. Argadi 14:35, 20 May 2009 (UTC) (grepping since 1980) ::: Pity. I've grepped a bit, but only under professional supervision. Surprised me that it was possible, since the machine OS was some flavor of Windows. I forget what we were doing, but grep worked quite nicely. -- Brassica 17:49, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::: I grepped once a long time ago, and can't remember how anymore.... -- Corgi 18:30, 20 May 2009 (UTC) : Thanks for that Black Squad link on the Doom Bell. I had forgotten where that data came from. --DryBrook 18:37, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Maiden minioning! Hi, welcome to Girl Genius! Thanks for your edit to the Zeetha, Daughter of Chump/Mad page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Argadi (Talk) 12:21, 13 May 2009 So this is stray cleanup. What's the protocol if/when I find something like this? ( Kaboooooom. :) Corgi 02:28, 16 June 2009 (UTC) : And away they go! Thank you, Corgi. -- Brassica 12:05, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Sysop ...you have been granted. ⚙Zarchne 04:06, January 21, 2010 (UTC) New polls I love it! By the way, when you do a new poll, you may also want to update Template:ExperimentLog so it shows up on the main page. Make sure to then load the main page with &action=purge at the end of the address, which will force a reload of templates. — m (talk) 03:19, 15 August 2009 (UTC) : Ahh, thank you - I wasn't sure where that was and how to do it. Done now. -- Brassica 16:16, 15 August 2009 (UTC) THANX Brassica! I'm glad you fell for my bait! Someday I'll learn how to make the polls, but I'm in the middle of a move so now is not the time.... YAY color poll (something to keep us busy over the weekend) -- Axi 03:29, 15 August 2009 (UTC) : Heehee! I'm easily amused, and very easily tempted, so bait me all you want. Polls are actually pretty easy, as you'll see when you get into them. Wishing you a minimally frazzled move... -- Brassica 16:16, 15 August 2009 (UTC)